


I’m always in trouble

by hyaenes



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Enemies to... Idk what, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, kanata is a tsundere and hates the rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaenes/pseuds/hyaenes
Summary: He’ll blame it just on panicking later, he couldn’t die now on the streets when Nayuta was at home sleeping and would wait for him to come home the next day. No, he couldn’t.So instead, Kanata grabbed the collar of Allen’s hoodie. "Play along," he hissed and kissed him.
Relationships: Sugasano Allen/Yatonokami Kanata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I’m always in trouble

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of his footsteps against the cold asphalt. The voices of the people shouting behind him merged in with the sound of the rain. It was raining heavily, and if Kanata had known how much it would rain today, he wouldn’t have been out here in the middle of the night, running away from people he just stole from.

His shoes were too big too and made it harder to run, he had to focus on not tripping over them and slipping on the wet ground.

_Fuck._

Nayuta will be so worried when he woke up and Kanata wouldn’t be home. He’d ask him where he’s been and what he’s been doing and Kanata did _not_ want to have that discussion with his brother. Stupid fucking Iori sending him out to do his dirty work and now here he was, wet all the way to his underwear.

"Hey!"

The voices were coming closer now. They had a knife too, as far as Kanata knew. Shit. He just had to get away here, away from them, and then it’d be fine. They haven’t seen his face either, and since it was raining and night, they haven’t seen most of him anyway. They couldn’t track him down.

Kanata glanced over his shoulder. He turned around the corner and collided face-first against someone. Kanata almost fell back due to the force but the person grabbed him.

"Yatonokami-san?"

Kanata looked up. Out of all times, he had to run into BAE’s Sugasano Allen now. He wasn’t wet unlike Kanata and was holding an umbrella.

"Oi!" the male voice that had been running after him shouted.

"What is wrong?" Allen asked.

Kanata should just run but due to him colliding against Allen, the gap was too short. He’ll blame it just on panicking later, he couldn’t die now on the streets when Nayuta was at home sleeping and would wait for him to come home the next day. No, he couldn’t.

So instead, Kanata grabbed the collar of Allen’s hoodie. "Play along," he hissed and kissed him. Allen was so _warm_. Kanata was freezing and wet from the rain and Allen was dry and warm, and his lips were way too soft it pissed Kanata off. It also pissed him off that he had to kiss him out of all people when he hated him ever since they met each other. He hated how short he was compared to him as well (though Kanata was shorter than almost everyone) and how he had to go on his tiptoes. And he hated how nice he smelled on top, and how good it felt when Allen started kissing him back.

His hands went around Kanata’s waist, grabbing him firmly and pulling him against his body, returning the kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds! Have you seen someone running away?" The man that followed Kanata asked. Kanata buried his face in the crook of Allen’s neck. God, he smelt so nice. He hated him. Stupid rich boy probably with his stupid overly expensive fabric softener or something.

"Uh, yeah," Allen replied. He cleared his throat. "They went there."

"Thank you." The man kept running.

Kanata’s heart was still beating fast after the man disappeared and he knew Allen could feel it as their bodies were still pressed against each other.

"He’s gone," Allen said.

Then realization hit. He had just kissed him. And he played along and kissed him back. Kanata jumped away from him, away from the shelter of Allen’s red umbrella. He stared wide-eyed at the male across him.

"Why did you help me?"

"You seemed to be in trouble." Allen stepped closer and held the umbrella slightly towards Allen so that he’d be under it again. "You’re soaked."

"You’re not asking me why I was chased?"

Allen opened his mouth, hesitating at first. "Would you tell me?"

"No." Kanata glared at him. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"You’ll catch a cold like that," Allen said. "I live down the street."

"No," Kanata repeated. "I’m already in your debt and I hate that." He clenched his fist.

"I can’t let you leave like this. I know you live on the other side of the city."

Kanata let out a bitter laughter. Of course he knew. Because Kanata lived in the slums and Allen probably had a pretty, big and clean place. "I don’t want to be in your debt."

"I’m not asking for anything."

"That just makes it worse."

Allen hesitated. "I can think of a way you can repay me. If you insist on it."

"How?"

"Follow me home."

Kanata put his hands around his chest. "What the fuck? I’m not gonna let you fuck me!" He felt the heat rushing to his face and for the first time, Allen seemed flustered as well.

"What? That’s not what I wanted!"

"Sure, the kiss was a bit too eager," Kanata replied. Though he had to admit that he had been eager too. Not that he wanted to think much about it.

"I’m working on a song right now and I’m stuck. Would you listen to what I have so far?"

"You… you know we’re enemies, right?"

"Rivals," Allen corrected.

Kanata glared at him. "Fine, lead the way."

* * *

As he expected, the place was nice. "You live alone?"

"What? No. Anne’s just as work and Hajun is visiting family over the weekend."

"Family?"

Allen hummed. "In Seoul."

Kanata couldn’t imagine just flying to South Korea to visit his family for a weekend. He had never been out of the country, never even dared to dream that far. He stared at the carpet in front of him which he was drenching.

"You can take a shower, I’ll put clothes for you outside."

"But—"

"I’m not letting you in when you’re leaving a trail of rain."

Kanata huffed. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, after he used up all of their warm water just because he could and he hated them, he found himself in Allen’s room. It wasn’t too big but still way more than Kanata had with his whole set up. It also… was just as he expected his room to be. Covered in things here and there that said something about Allen’s life.

Allen offered him a cup of tea. "Green tea," he said.

"I’m not drinking that," Kanata said.

Allen furrowed his brows. "I’m not poisoning you."

Kanata glared at him and grabbed the cup. "Fine."

Allen replied with a soft smile that gave Kanata’s heart a little jump and he quickly looked away. Stupid Allen. Maybe it would be easier if the other guy wasn’t so fucking nice. If he was like Hajun, the other guy who Kanata wanted to gut like a fish. He was lucky he wasn’t home right now.

"Are the clothes okay by the way?" Allen asked.

Kanata shrugged. "They’ll do." They were more than okay. A bit too big and he had to roll up the end of the pants but they were comfortable and soft. They smelt like Allen though and that was yet another problem Kanata didn’t want to deal with. He didn’t want to know more about Allen. He wanted to live in the image he made up for the other male where it was safe to hate him and he didn’t want to think about how nice he smelt and how nice his lips felt against his.

Probably only because he had been so warm and Kanata had been drenched in rain, cold as fuck, and in need for warmth. Yeah, that must’ve been the reason. He should probably fact check it later.

Allen offered him headphones. "Give me your honest opinion."

It was good. There was a reason BAE was so popular nowadays, and it must be because of the genius that was Allen. Kanata bit on his thumb while listening to it, feeling a bit of envy.He got to a part that was a bit chunky and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah," Allen said. "That’s where I’m stuck at. I was walking outside, thinking maybe I could find inspiration or something… Anne said I shouldn’t overwork myself all the time and should sometimes just walk around."

"Yeah, it sucks," Kanata agreed. "The rest is… good." He couldn’t lie, it was good. Not as good as them though. Nayuta’s and his sound was different, better.

"Let me get this," Kanata said and grabbed the mouse.

He didn’t know how much time has passed until Allen said, "Anne’s coming home soon."

"Oh shit." It was so late already, he still had to go back to Iori and give him what he asked him to get. "I have to go."

"Uh, your clothes are in the drier by the way. You can change into them."

"You guys have a dryer? Ugh, I hate you."

Allen laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you for helping me today."

Kanata got up and stared at him. The time they’ve spent just doing music next to each other has passed by so fast and it actually had been pretty fun. He only ever made music with his brother, so it was different to try to do it with Allen. He didn’t like to admit this one either, but he actually liked it.

"Now I’m not indebted in you anymore," he said instead. "Let me change."

Allen brought him his dry clothes which now also smelt like Allen’s and he quickly changed in the bathroom. He hoped Nayuta wouldn’t notice.

"Are you going to be okay?" Allen asked at the door.

"What?"

"You were chased earlier. You sure you’re not in trouble?"

Kanata laughed. "I’m always in trouble."

Allen pursed his lips. "If you need my help again…"

"What, you’ll just kiss me in the rain again?" Kanata raised his eyebrows. A slight blush appeared on Allen’s cheeks. Kanata’s heart beat slightly faster.

"Nevermind," Allen said.

"Oi. I’m gonna do something but don’t think too much about it," Kanata said.

Allen tilted his head. "What?"

"I need to test it." Kanata stepped closer. He tugged on the strings on Allen’s hoodie. Since they were at the entrance, and Allen was on the step, he was even taller than usual. "If you don’t want it—" Kanata went on his tiptoes but before he could finish his sentence, Allen leaned down and kissed him.

It was different now. Allen wasn’t that warm compared to him, he wasn’t just kissing him because he had no other choice. But it still felt nice. Way too nice.

Sometime, Allen stepped down to make it easier for them to kiss, and Kanata had his arms around Allen’s neck. He opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue over Allen’s lips before their tongues met. A slight moan escaped Kanata’s lips when he pressed himself even closer against Allen and that’s what snapped him back to reality.

He quickly pushed Allen away.

"I have to go," he said.

"What was that?"

"Forget it," Kanata said.

"I won't."

"I hate you," Kanata shouted before he left through the door, his heart still beating and a tingling feeling still lingering on his lips. He arranged his cap on his head and quickly left the building.

* * *

"Took you longer than I expected." Iori swirled a golden pen in his finger.

"You gave me 24 hours. I still have plenty of time," Kanata replied.

Iori laughed and leaned back in his seat. His golden eyes glistened in the dim light, lips curled up. "Oh, don’t be like that. I’m grateful, of course. I’m just curious."

Kanata huffed. "I just want the money."

"Alright, alright. You’ll be paid like always," Iori said. "Always love doing business with you. Didn’t run into any problems though, did you?"

Immediately, the image of Allen’s lips flashed into Kanata’s mind. Heat rushed to his face. "No," he lied.

"Hm, okay."

Kanata turned around. He had to get home to Nayuta before he woke up. And he wasn’t going to spend any more time thinking about Allen.

That was a lie, of course.


End file.
